robloxqwertyfandomcom-20200214-history
Molotov Cocktails
}} ---- }} |flags = }} ---- Projectile }} |filename = Molotov (All games) |spawnmap = Yes |spawnped = |spawnvehicle = |firingfx = |reloadingfx = }} The Molotov Cocktail, or Molotov, is a thrown weapon that has appeared in every game since Grand Theft Auto 2. It is the most basic throwable weapon throughout the series. Description The Molotov cocktail is an incendiary weapon that is used to set a small area on fire. As in real life, molotovs are home made, they are prepared by inserting a rag into a partially filled glass bottle, allowing the rag to ignite the flammable liquid within. This causes the soaked rag to become flammable itself, allowing it to be lit on fire. Because the fumes from the flammable liquid (which are actually what catches fire, not the liquid itself) are contained within the bottle, full ignition does not occur until the glass container is broken, allowing the fumes to escape. This normally happens upon impact of the Molotov against a hard surface, after being thrown. Design ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Unlike most weapons, the Molotov Cocktail in Grand Theft Auto 2 is one of the most basic weapons, as well as having a generic design of a bottle with the rag set on fire. 3D Universe In the 3D Universe, the Molotov Cocktail adopts a different design throughout the games. The rendition used in Grand Theft Auto III, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories is depicted as a generic green bottle with a beige label; the rendition in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas is a brown bottle with a small label on it; and the rendition in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories is depicted as a greenish bottle. The Grand Theft Auto Advance rendition is not very visible, but it is seen as a blue bottle with the rag set on fire. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Molotov Cocktail returns in Grand Theft Auto IV with a more detailed design, even featuring a Cherenkov Vodka label on it. It is the only fire-based weapon the player can use. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Molotov Cocktail in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars can be assumed to be the same from GTA IV, except that it features a blank label. In the DS, iOS & Android versions, the player can use the touch screen to throw Molotov Cocktails at a distance in any direction. Huang Lee can go to gas stations marked in the radar to fill up bottles of gasoline to use as Molotov Cocktails. A minigame is associated to this with the player using the touch screen to aim the gas nozzle to the bottle and shoving a cloth into the bottle. In the PSP version, however, the molotovs can be thrown with the same button used for most weapons, and the molotov making minigame uses a button combination. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Molotov Cocktail is again featured in Grand Theft Auto V, but this time as a brown bottle with Logger Beer label on it and a much shorter rag. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' Molotov Cocktails do not set fires, but work similar to Grenades, with a few differences. Molotovs explode only upon colliding with something and they can't be overcooked. They are also incredibly effective against vehicles. 3D Universe The Molotov Cocktail can set vehicles and groups of pedestrians on fire. Victims on foot will catch fire and die if close enough to the flames. Use of the Molotov will normally result in at a 1-star to 3-star wanted level. It proves to be one of the most deadly weapons for the player when used at close range. It is one of only two weapons which can destroy a Rhino, the other being a Flamethrower. In Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories the Molotov is more effective and can destroy a vehicle rapidly fast after one bottle being thrown at the vehicle (providing the vehicle is in the inner circle of the blast) and merely looks like a mini atomic bomb when exploding that deals enough damage to annihilate up to 10 people and 7 vehicles at close range (the latter occurs in a chain reaction). Also, in all 3D Universe games, one or two Molotovs is capable of taking down an airborne NPC helicopter, making it suitable to fend off pursuing Police Mavericks above during a 3-star police chases on foot (except Grand Theft Auto III). In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, when thrown at something like a wall, the Molotov will set alight anyone standing behind it, making it a very effective weapon against enemies behind cover without exposing the player to enemy fire. The Molotov is a very effective and advisable weapon to use in gang warfare since it has the power to take down a large number of enemies or even an entire wave in a single throw. They are not as hard to use as Grenades, as their flames spread in all directions. In both Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas the protagonist gains immunity to fire after completing the Firefighter missions. This reward makes Molotovs a lot safer to use and handy at short range. 3D Universe Overview ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Molotov Cocktail appears to be less powerful than other renditions, but is still able to take out targets efficiently. A single bottle can set an enemy on fire and causing them to fall to the ground for a limited time, although a second bottle can be enough to burn them to death (unless the player decides to take them out with another weapon while they are vulnerable). Armored targets like NOOSE/FIB agents may take a third one, as the Body Armor will suppress the fire. Its inmediate action will bring the target less time to react and they are likely to be burned with a direct impact from the bottle. Being hit by one on multiplayer is not a death sentence, because one can pause and will not take fire damage while the flames begin to extinguish. However, one can still be killed, stabbed, shot, or otherwise hurt. They can be used from cars, but it is difficult to do so as the Molotov would have to hit the target directly. A couple Molotovs will flame up a car also, while four will set it ablaze, and six will completely destroy it or render it inoperable. GTA IV Overview ) |file_fire_rate = |file_range = |file_ammo = 1 |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = 1/8 (every 1 second) |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = }} ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' The Molotov Cocktail is more intended for enemies on foot rather than burning vehicles, although an unarmored one may take a few bottles to destroy it. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' Again, the Molotov Cocktail proves to be efficient against unarmored targets on foot, as a single bottle will likely burn them to death, as the fire is somewhat less prone to extinguish. Using it against vehicles may work as well, as the vehicles will be rather sensitive if any of their parts are set on fire. GTA V Overview ) |file_reload_speed = |stated_fire_rate = |stated_range = |stated_ammo = |observed_damage = |observed_fire_rate = |observed_ammo = Single unit |observed_reload_mechanism = |observed_reload_speed = |rsc_image = Molotov-GTAV-RSCStats.PNG |rsc_damage = |rsc_fire_rate = |rsc_accuracy = |rsc_range = |rsc_clip_size = }} Image Gallery In-game model MolotovCocktail-GTAVC.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III'', Grand Theft Auto: Vice City and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. MolotovCocktail-GTASA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. Molotov-GTAVCS.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories''. Molotov_GTAA.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Advance'' Cocktail_molotov_gta_a.png|Mike throwing a Molotov Cocktail in Grand Theft Auto Advance. Sprites_Molotov_GTAA.jpg|GTA Advance sprites Molotov-GTAA-Ingame.jpg|In-game molotov in GTA Advance. MolotovCocktail-GTA4.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. MolotovCocktailWithLiquid-GTAIV.png|Molotov Cocktail with liquid in Grand Theft Auto IV. MolotovCocktail-GTAV.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. HUD icon MolotovCocktail-GTA2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto 2''. MolotovCocktail-GTAIII-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto III''. MolotovCocktail-GTA3-PS2-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto III'', PS2 Version. MolotovCocktail-GTAVC-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City''. MolotovCocktail-GTAVCAnniversary-HUDicon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'', 10th anniversary edition. MolotovCocktail-GTASA-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas''. MolotovCocktail-GTAA-icon.jpg|''Grand Theft Auto Advance''. Molotov-GTALCS-Icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' and Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories. Molotov Cocktail-LCSmobile-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'', mobile version. MolotovCocktail-GTA4-icon.png|''Grand Theft Auto IV''. MolotovCocktail-GTACW-Android.png|''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars''. MolotovCocktail-GTAV-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V''. Molotov-GTAVPC-HUD.png|''Grand Theft Auto V'', enhanced version. First Person View Molotov FPS GTA V.png|Holding a Molotov in first person in Grand Theft Auto V. Other MolotovCocktail-GTASA-House.jpg|Molotov Cocktail at CJ's house. Molotov_versus_Ballas.jpg|An entire wave of enemies toasting in flames. Molotov_effectiveness.jpg|All enemies dead on a highway. HuangLee-GTACW-Molotov.jpg|Huang Lee about to throw a Molotov Cocktail. MakingaMolotovCW.png|Making a Molotov Cocktail in Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars. Trevor_using_a_molotov_cocktail.jpg|Trevor throwing a Molotov Cocktail in GTA V's second trailer. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto 2'' * Mobile RV Park, Residential District - Found near the red job phones for the Rednecks. * Krishna Krushers, Tabernacle, Industrial District - Found near the yellow job phones for the Hare Krishna. ''Grand Theft Auto III'' *Saint Mark's, Portland - Inside the abandoned rail tunnel (that runs underneath Saint Mark's) just southeast of 8-Ball's Bombshop in Harwood. To obtain them, simply kill the four tramps inside. A Hidden Package will be in the center of their 'circle'. *Liberty Campus, Staunton Island - On the upper level on the north part of the Campus Courtyard next to the east set of stairs. This pickup will give you 10 molotovs. *Pike Creek, Shoreside Vale - Available to buy in the unnumbered garage at the Pike Creek LCPD Compound after the completion of A Drop In The Ocean ($2,000). *Spawns at every safehouse after collecting 60 Hidden Packages. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' *Downtown - At the Tacopalypse restaurant across the street east of the Hyman Condo. ''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' Los Santos *Vinewood - To the right of the Hobos diner in the northeast portion (directly west of the 24/7). *Ocean Docks - To the right of a short street that connects to Los Santos International Airport, underneath a building. *East Los Santos - In an alleyway beside the Recycling Center, north of Cluckin' Bell. *Ganton - On a table inside the kitchen of the Johnson House after spraying all 100 tags. Red County *Palomino Creek - At the southwest corner of the rooftop of the red brick building at the southwest edge of town (above Drive-Thru Confessions). Flint County *Flint Range - If CJ dates Helena Wankstein, he will gain access to her tool shed in Flint Range. A Molotov Cocktail is one of the weapons found inside the shed. Las Venturas *Creek - At the shopping center, on the roof at the very southern edge. *Come-A-Lot - At the north end of the casino, on the roof of the tan brick building at the southwest corner of the intersection one block east of The Camel's Toe pyramid. *Redsands West - Between some bushes and palm trees beside Las Venturas Fire Station. Bone County *Fort Carson - Next to the dumpster behind the P Hat Liquor store at the south end of town. ''Grand Theft Auto Advance'' *Available in Ammu-Nation, for $2,000. ''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' *Red Light District, Portland - In the ruins of The Dolls House after the mission Blow up 'Dolls'. *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Down the set of stairs leading to the toilet block. *Belleville Park, Staunton Island - Behind the fire station, after beating the side mission Karmageddon. *At the picnic area in Cochrane Dam, Shoreside Vale *Used by the Liberty City Trade Union, along with the baseball bat. ''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' *Viceport - Inside a container located inside the Civil Asset Forfeiture Impound yard. In order to get it, the player can use one of the two ramps or an aircraft. *Ocean Beach - Near to a sitting bench by the beach on the long grassy area. *Behind all safehouses after popping 40 Red Balloons. ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' General *Molotov Cocktails can be purchased at the Underground Gun Shops for $500. *They can also be purchased from Little Jacob/Terry Thorpe/Armando Torres for $350. Broker *Firefly Island - Can be found in the rest area near the Memory Lanes bowling alley. *Firefly Projects - Can be found on the west side of the projects off Cokanuk Avenue. *BOABO - Can be found in an underground dock on the water's edge off Chicory Street. This pickup is relatively difficult to obtain due to its location. Bohan *Little Bay - Can be found on a boat launch to the right of the Dukes Bay Bridge. Charge Island *East Borough Bridge - Can be found on top of the steel superstructure before the Bohan off-ramp. Algonquin *Northwood - Can be found in a loading dock near the water's edge off Ivy Drive North. *Westminster - Can be found on the catwalk overlooking the helipad on the water. This helipad is where Niko Bellic steals the helicopter during the mission Dust Off. Alderney *Acter - Can be found in a grassy area next to a tree behind some houses north of Moog Street. ''Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars'' *Can be made at any Filling Station. *Purchasable from Ammu-Nation after the mission Trail Blazer. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Can be found on the back deck of the Boathouse in Sandy Shores just a block northwest of the Ammu-Nation *Can be found under the Great Ocean Highway at the beach south of Hookies. It is 0.13mi south of from the Hookies carpark under the Great Ocean Highway. Take the dirt road to the beach and as soon as the trail ends on the map turn left. *On the top floor of the construction site in Little Seoul. It is by the north end of the southernmost blue Jetsam container on the north building. *At the rear of the Chumash Plaza. *In the alley behind the Mirror Park barber shop. *At the end of the "Zancudo Grain Growers" field right next to the bushes and the ladder of the small water tower, located in the "Mount Chiliad" area. *At the smaller Stoner Cement Works plant on Baytree Canyon Road, under one of the little carport-like roofs on the west side of the property. *At a small scrapyard on Greenwich Parkway, behind the Los Santos Customs LSIA branch. Is just located between two wrecks. ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be found in Crate Drops. *Can be given in as part of the "Torched" biker contract from the player's MC Club House as part of the Bikers update. *Can be dropped by a Sergeant-at-Arms for $200. *Can also be found in ammo drops from Merryweather. *Can be found in several player-created deathmatches. *Permanently added to the players inventory if you logged on the 25th of December. *Available in the bunker's shooting range alcove with no unlock requirements, as part of the Gunrunning update. Trivia General *The name Molotov Cocktail was coined by Finnish soldiers during the Winter War between Finland and the Soviet Union. The weapon was named after Soviet foreign minister Vyacheslav Molotov who claimed the Soviets were dropping bread baskets - instead of bombs - upon Finland. The Finns then claimed they were serving a drink to go with the food - and named their petrol bombs Molotov Cocktails. 3D Universe *In the 3D Universe, attempting to take down a helicopter with a Molotov will make it simply catch fire and explode in mid-air, rather than spinning out of control. The helicopter explodes almost instantly upon impact and crash down afterwards. *In Grand Theft Auto III and Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, any victim caught within the blast of a Molotov will bleed out after they are killed with the flames. *In Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, if the player throws a Molotov or any other thrown weapon, they will get a 1-star wanted level even when they are out of sight of the police. *In some games, blowing up any law enforcement vehicles occupied by two or more officers inside with a Molotov will result in an instant 3-star wanted level. *In Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories, when a Molotov's flames come into contact with a glass window (like the ones found in Capital Autos or Phil Cassidy's gun store), the windows will shatter like they are hit by a vehicle or another weapon. Only happens on rare occasions. HD Universe *In Grand Theft Auto IV, Molotov Cocktails are made from bottles of Cherenkov Vodka. In Grand Theft Auto V and Grand Theft Auto Online, they are made with Logger Beer bottles. *In Grand Theft Auto IV and its episodes, the "reloading" animation will differ depending of the player' stance after throwing a previous bottle. When being standing, the character will take a bottle and ignites the rag with a lighter, while when being crouched, they simply take the bottle with the rag already ignited, ommiting said animation. *In Grand Theft Auto: Chinatown Wars, Molotov Cocktails limit up to 99 units. Bugs ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *If the player enters GTA Online and then go back to Story Mode, molotovs will disappear from the weapon wheel of all three protagonists, the same happens with the Baseball Bat and the Golf Club. Navigation }}de:Molotowcocktail es:Cóctel molotov nl:Molotov pl:Koktajl Mołotowa pt:Coquetel Molotov Category:Weapons Category:Weapons in GTA 2 Category:Weapons in GTA III Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Category:Weapons in GTA San Andreas Category:Weapons in GTA Advance Category:Weapons in GTA Liberty City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA Vice City Stories Category:Weapons in GTA IV Category:Weapons in GTA V Category:Weapons in GTA Online Category:Thrown Weapons Category:Explosive Weapons